Juntos
by Marin Silivant
Summary: Estaremos aqui juntos Yoh, por que yo tambien te amo YohAnna OneShot REVIEWS


¿De donde vino? Nunca lo supe y nunca lo sabré… era el destino… fue una trampa… no importa… solo importa que cambio muchas vidas para siempre. ¿Cómo comenzó?

Era un día nublado, la época de lluvias comenzaba, la ciudad estaba por terminar sus actividades dándole paso a la noche, el atardecer comenzó a golpear aquella casa antigua, una posada para ser exactos, como pocas había en aquella capital que comenzaba a industrializarse. Dejaba poco espacio a las antiguas costumbres, pero la familia Asakura no olvidaba sus arcaicas tradiciones.

Ha esas horas en aquella casa solo se encontraba la esposa del heredero Asakura la joven Anna, y en ese momento también un amigo inseparable que esperaba a su amigo Manta.

La tormenta al fin se desato, los estruendos ya la anunciaban, Manta estaba un poco preocupado por la suerte de su amigo, Yoh ya había tardado mucho en sus mandados.

- Estará bien – dijo Anna al notar su angustia

- Si… lo se – contesto, pero dijo para si – es que tengo un mal presentimiento

La lluvia era realmente implacable, los árboles parecían sufrir al ser empujados por la lluvia y aire, las hojas aun verdes de ellos no lograban sostenerse y eran arrancadas y llevadas por los vientos. Los relámpagos mostraban su poderosa presencia, uno de ellos se precipitó violentamente en un árbol quitándole la posibilidad de seguir creciendo. El árbol cayó inevitablemente junto a un poste de luz sucumbiéndolo también.

Las luces en la vieja casa comenzaron a parpadear hasta extinguirse por completo, dejando a Anna y Manta en la penumbra de la sala.

- Iré por unas velas – comento Anna levantándose del lugar.

Anna sabia de memoria aquella pensión, la falta de luz no era ningún impedimento, llego hasta donde la cocina y encontró rápidamente las velas y los fósforos. Antes de salir del cuarto no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana y contemplar aquella tormenta.

- Regresa pronto – se dijo al continuar su camino.

Anna continúo su camino. A diferencia de ella, Manta estaba muy nervioso, el clima, la casa, la noche, todo en conjunto era un cuatro perfecto de miedo.

- ¿Por qué tardan tanto? Estoy seguro de que algo se acerca¿Qué será? Ojala Yoh llegue pronto

- Deja de comportarte como un niño

La interrupción de Anna causo un susto de muerte al pequeño del cual nació un grito que estruendo la casa.

- Entre más pienses más miedo tendrás – comento la chica tranquilamente colocando el candil en la pequeña mesa de centro

- Te muestras tan tranquila

- ¿Por qué habría de inquietarme?

- No lo se, pero tengo un mal presentimiento

- Que tu imaginación no le gane a tu razón

La noche entraba aun más, la mayoría de la casa estaba en las tinieblas y la vela que alumbraba luchaba con las sombras que cada vez ganaban más terreno. Lo único que ayudaba a combatirlas era la luz que despedían los relámpagos de la tormenta.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa en silencio, esta actitud siempre ponía nervioso a Manta, se sentía fuera de lugar.

- ¿Por qué no jugamos baraja para pasar el tiempo?

No hubo tiempo de respuesta. Un ruido interrumpió, como si un costal hubiera caído al otro lado de la casa, el perro del vecino comenzó a ladrar.

- Iré a ver – comento Anna levantándose

- ¿No te llevaras la vela? – pregunto Manta

- No la necesito – comento muy segura

Anna se traslado por los pasillos un poco rechinantes de la casa que llevaban a la puerta que conducía al patio. Los ladridos del perro se intensificaban conforme avanzaba, a unos metros de llegar a su destino un sonido helo por primera vez en mucho tiempo la sangre de la joven.

Un rugido mucho mayor que el can se emitió, aun así el perro siguió ladrando, se escucho de nuevo aquel rugido, esta vez el perro emitió chillidos y dolor. Anna abrió aun más los ojos, parecía oír a una bestia devorando al perro aun vivo entre chillidos y ladridos de dolor.

- ¿Qué es eso? – fue lo primero que se pregunto

Anna se debatía entre averiguarlo o salir de ahí, muy pocas cosas hacían dudar a la chica, y esa era una de ellas. La bestia debería estar en el patio del vecino, aun había una barda dividiendo. Anna se acerco a la puerta y la abrió levemente, un nuevo sonido le erizó la piel, aquel animal (si podríamos llamarlo así) estaba golpeando contra la barda.

Se lanzaba una y otra vez bajo los atónitos ojos negros de la rubia, la pared se estremecía en cada ocasión, pronto caería.

Anna azoto la puerta colocándole el seguro y corrió de regreso por el pasillo. ¿Qué era aquella bestia? No esperaría a conocerla, su instinto le dictaba salir.

- Hay que salir de aquí – dijo con agitación al llegar donde sus compañeros

- ¿Pero Anna que pasa? – pregunto Manta con asombro al verla

Normalmente una chica muy segura de si se encontraba con una expresión de miedo, mucho miedo y agitación.

- ¡VAMONOS! – grito sujetando a Manta y saliendo

- ¡¿Pero que pasa?! – siguió diciendo el chico

Anna lo soltó para abrir la puerta, la impaciencia le hizo perder tiempo al introducir la llave y abrir la puerta.

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHH! – grito la chica con verdadero pánico.

- Tranquila – dijo Yoh frente aquella puerta.

- ¡No me asustes así! – reclamo impactada golpeando al chico

- ¿Pero que pasa? – dijo él abrazándola sin importarle lo mojado que pudiera estar por la lluvia.

- Una bestia – dijo ella sin haberse calmado mucho

- ¡¿Una que?! – dijo sorprendido Manta

- Una bestia… - comenzó a explicar la chica pero fue interrumpida

Nuevamente se escuchaban extraños ruidos, una pared caía desplomándose.

- La barda – susurro Anna – ya entro…

- ¿Pero de que hablas? – comento extrañado Yoh

Era muy extraño verla en ese estado, sin saber que sucedía Yoh estaba muy preocupado, cualquier acontecimiento que tuviera a esa chica así era de mucho peligro.

La bestia se dejaba escuchar, sus pasos, su respiración entre agitada y olfateando, todos sus movimientos eran toscos y gruesos, fácilmente escuchables a distancia. Lo que decía Anna empezaba a ser creíble para los chicos.

- Hay que encerrarnos… no debe entrar – dijo Anna jalando a su novio a la casa y cerrando la puerta con todos los seguros posibles

- ¿Pero que viste? – volvió a cuestionar Yoh

- Ya les explicare – dijo corriendo hacia las habitaciones…

El animal inspeccionaba rodeando la casa, buscando cuidadosamente por donde entrar, parecía tener raciocinio, no quería entrar destruyendo todo… quizá solo en el último caso.

Las luces de la casa fueron extinguidas en su totalidad, los tres se ocultaron en un cuarto.

- ¿Anita¿Estas bien¿que viste? – dijo Yoh abrazando a la chica

- Era una bestia, estaba en el jardín de atrás y devoró al perro, y ahora derribo la barda

- ¿Pero que es? – pregunto Manta

- No estoy segura… solo se que… es peligroso

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – dijo el pequeño

- Esperar a que se vaya – contesto Yoh

- ¿Y si no se va? – volvió a cuestionar

- Tiene que irse… - susurro la joven

La lluvia seguía implacable, extrañamente era una de esas ocasiones que aun así la luna brilla en su esplendor, una luna llena muy bella, que sin querer ayudaba a la bestia con su luz. El animal se canso de explorar el lugar. Se precipitó a la casa con fuerza, esta vibro, anunciaba a los chicos los movimientos del monstruo. Golpeo de nuevo…

- ¿Pero que quiere? – se pregunto Manta

- Comer…

- ¿Anita? – dijo preocupado Yoh.

Anna estaba demasiado asustada para solo haber escuchado a la bestia¿Por qué sabia que era peligrosa¿Por qué tenia tanto miedo?

- ¿Por qué? – pronuncio Yoh - ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo? Si sabes que es… - afirmo

La chica se soltó de él y miro por la ventana.

- Es un lobo…

- ¿Un lobo no hace esas cosas?

- Es una bestia… no estoy muy segura de que es, solo se que se dedica a matar todo lo que encuentra, cualquier ser vivo… el calor de la sangre lo insita…

Manta no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su rostro lo decía todo, ahora entendía el terror de Anna. Pero Yoh conservo la calma, más bien parecía curioso.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque escuche de él, pensé que eran solo historias… pero ahora veo que no

Su plática fue obstaculizada por el estruendo de la pared cediendo ante la fuerza de la bestia permitiéndole el paso. La poca calma que estaba surgiendo de nuevo se rompió de nuevo.

- ¡Ha entrado! – expreso Manta

- Sabe que estamos aquí, ya no se ira – comento Anna resignada – cuando ha encontrado una presa no la dejara ir nunca… ya estamos muertos – dijo casi en shock

- No aun no – dijo decidido Yoh

- ¡¿Pero de que estas hablando¡No podemos detenerlo! – dijo Manta

- Hay que matarlo, después de nosotros buscara a más, acabara con la ciudad si quiere

- ¡¿COMO PRETENDES HACER ESO¡YA ESTAMOS MUERTOS! – reclamo Anna exasperada de la actitud del chico

- Pues por lo menos ocuparé esa vida en detenerlo

- No – susurro Anna - ¡no te atrevas!

- Ustedes salgan por donde puedan, yo lo enfrentare y tratare de matarlo

- Yoh – se admiro su amigo de la valentía del chico

Seguramente morirían, pero era mejor que indudablemente muriera uno para poder salvar a muchos.

- ¡Vamos, que esperan! – ordeno – salgan por la ventana

- Vamos Anna – dijo Manta tomando de la mano a la chica la cual no respondió

- No lo lograras – dijo la chica bajo el asombro de ellos – es una maldición… si intentas matarlo este te morderá y tu serás la nueva bestia… ¡TE PREFIERO MUERTO QUE CONVERTIDO EN UNA BESTIA!

- Pero yo no quiero que tu mueras – le dijo con la tranquilidad que lo caracteriza y tomándola del rostro… - Asegúrense de que esta casa quede clausurada, pongan bardas, lo que sea, para que no pueda salir… ¿de acuerdo?

Dijo pero Anna no podía hablar, solo bajo la mirada tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, Yoh se acerco a ella y la beso en la mejilla.

- Cuento contigo Manta – le dijo a su amigo – cuídala y encierren a la bestia.

- Si – dijo el pequeño con decisión.

Trato de tomar la mano de Anna, esta no reacciono pero esta vez se dejo guiar por el chico. Se acercaron a la ventana y con cuidado la abrieron para que el ruido no alertara a la bestia, Manta voltio para ver por última vez a su amigo y con lágrimas se despidió y salio rápidamente para no arrepentirse, se percato de que la bestia no estuviera cerca.

- Vamos, rápido antes de que nos note – susurro el joven a Anna.

Esta se coloco en la ventana para salir, voltio a ver a Yoh, ya no oculto más las lágrimas. Yoh le sonrió con su hermosa sonrisa de inocencia como despedida, pero Anna no la pudo responder, era pura tristeza lo que sin ojos expresaban.

- Cuídate, que si muero yo te cuidare de lejos – dijo el joven, bajo un poco la mirada como apenado – se que no es momento, pero no tendré la oportunidad de decírtelo… Anita yo te amo

Anna abrió los ojos se asombro, en toda si relación nunca hubo palabras directas de amor, solo sus acciones hablaban por ellos. El escuchar esas palabras en la peor situación la hizo olvidar el peligro.

- Yoh… - susurro con ternura – yo…

- Anna vamos ahí viene… - advirtió Manta

Yoh empujo a Anna para que saliera y corrieran, estaban a unos pocos metros de la ventana cuando ola bestia salio desde la esquina. Manta y Anna corrieron al contrario para ganar tiempo y salir sin que los siguiera, la bestia se dispuso a seguirlos, pero fue interceptada por Yoh que se lanzo contra ella.

Mientras los chicos corrían a la salida, Yoh se enfrento a la bestia para llamar su atención, después corrió a la casa para asegurar la salida de los otros.

Manta y Anna lograron salir sin ser vistos por la bestia, corrieron por las calles lluviosas de la colonia sin parar hasta perderse de la casa, Manta saco de su bolsillo un teléfono celular…

- ¿Pero a quien llamamos?

- A Len Tao, con sus influencias será más fácil clausurar la casa, también llama al señor Yojem…

- ¿Al abuelo de Yoh? – dijo manta llamando a Len

- Tiene derecho a saber de la suerte de su nieto.

Yoh logro ocultarse en uno de los clósets, como Anna había dicho, la bestia no se iba, olfateaba a su presa por la casa para encontrar de nuevo su rastro.

- Tengo que entretenerlo, necesitan tiempo para cerrar la casa

Pensaba mientras trataba de identificar de qué parte de la casa provenían los sonidos que la bestia provocaba. La fiera comenzó a buscar desde el jardín de nuevo, Yoh podía escuchar las patas del animal circulando bajo el encharcado pasto. Gracias a la tormenta, con los estruendos de los rayos y la lluvia caer, el animal no podía escuchar la agitada respiración del chico y su acelerado corazón.

Los minutos parecían eternos, Yoh salía de un escondite para pasar a otro, no logro más que ganar el tiempo para que trabajadores y gente llegaran fuera de la casa.

- Están seguros de lo que dicen – dijo Len dirigiendo a sus hombres para aislar la casa

- Si, es demasiado peligroso – dijo Anna recobrando su acostumbrada serenidad

Los trabajadores comenzaron su tarea, la noche cubrió el trabajo de la curiosidad de los vecinos. El ruido alerto a la bestia que enseguida olvido al chico por atrapar a muchas más presas. Yoh se asomo de reojo por una de las ventanas, y vio a la bestia salir del jardín. Manta llego a verla…

- ¡AHÍ ESTA! – dijo alarmando a todos

- ¿Es esa cosa? – dijo impactado Len.

Las luces de las maquinas dejaba ver la grotesca figura del animal. Ciertamente tenia rasgos de lobo, pero su quijada era más grande, sus dientes se asomaban por sus mandíbulas y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre que lo incitaba. La bestia comenzó a caminar hacia la gente…

- Yoh… - susurro Anna sin saber realmente que pensar

- ¡HEY BESTIA! – grito Yoh deteniendo las conjeturas de la chica

El animal regreso su atención a Yoh el cual inútilmente lo esperaba con un palo entre sus mano, se arrojó contra él. La bestia pesco la precaria arma con sus mandíbulas y forcejeo con el chico.

- Apresúrense ¡RÁPIDO! – indico el castaño

- ¡Ya oyeron¡Quiero todo listo YA! – ordeno el joven Tao.

Manta admiro profundamente a su amigo, si no lo estuviera viendo le seria difícil de creer, un chico a mano limpia contra una bestia iracunda y sedienta de muerte. Volteo a ver a Anna, el rostro de la chica mostraba entre terror e impacto.

La rubia se anonadó con la escena. En su mente solo se recreaban todos los momentos que había pasado con el chico, su relación sin monerías, sin sentimentalismos… sin un cariño realmente demostrado, en ese momento sintió unas enormes ganas de haberlo abrazado repetidas veces, de haberle demostrado más amenamente el sentimiento que él le despertaba, de haberlo besado… de tantas cosas… A pesar de haber sido predestinados uno a al otro, de estar comprometidos, cualquiera que los hubiera visto superficialmente supondría que aquella relación era simple obligación, pero realmente había un sentimiento, un sentimiento que no tuvo las intensas ganas de salir hasta ese momento, ganas que se reflejaron en lágrimas de impotencia.

La frágil defensa que protegía al joven Asakura fue deshecha dejándolo expuesto a los filosos dientes, Yoh no tuvo más opción que tratar de correr, pero la bestia lo atrapo de una mordida en la pierna. Esa acción también fue experimentada por Anna como si ella misma fuera la victima.

Yoh se soltó de la fiera que lo sujetaba fuertemente, camino un poco tratando de alejarse, inmediatamente se sujeto la cabeza, la bestia aguardo, Yoh liberó un grito desgarrador… sus ojos perdieron.

Bajo los ojos atónitos de todos Yoh callo de rodillas; en su cabeza sintió sus palpitaciones cada vez más fuertes, los gritos no opacaban su dolor, las manos fueron creciendo mientras sostenía su rostro, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Su complexión delgada se fue engrosando, su piel cubriéndose de pelo, en sus pies y manos comenzaron a crecer unas garras negras… sus gritos se convirtieron en aullidos…

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! - exclamo Manta entelerido

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – dijo Len impactado

Los ojos de Ana se dilataron al máximo para ver como aquel chico de una gran y hermosa sonrisa soltaba su cabeza para descubrir unos ojos rostros como aquella bestia.

- Ahora son dos, es mucho más peligroso – comento Manta

- No… - se escucho decir tras la multitud.

Una imagen hizo presencia, el ancestro de la familia Asakura el anciano Yojem…

- ¿Pero que hace usted aquí? – se pregunto Len

- Yo lo llame – aclaro manta – pero no pensé que llegara tan pronto.

- Por desgracia solo llegue para ver una horripilante pelea.

- ¿De que habla?

Ambas bestias comenzaron a acecharse

- Miren – exclamo Manta al notarlo

Las fieras se atacaron sin aviso, como dos perros rabiosos, lanzando mordidas y arañazos…

- ¿Por qué hacen eso? Pensé que atacarían en equipo – dijo Len

- No pueden convivir en manada, por eso es que siempre hay un solo demonio, que va pasando la maldición y muriendo en batalla… - explico el anciano.

Los animales continuaron su pelea, ambos tenían el mismo instinto acecino y a pesar de sus heridas no cesaban de atacar, uno mostraba una herida sangrante en el lomo mientras que el otro una pata lastimada. La pelea cambio de lugar cuando uno de los animales busco terreno dentro de la casa…

- ¡Vamos apresúrense¡No hay tiempo de babosear! – grito Anna a los trabajadores – Esa batalla no durara mucho

Después de haber visto aquella escena los trabajadores comenzaron con mucha más rapidez levantando muros y barreras…

- ¿Eso lo detendrá? – se preguntaron

- La bestia no sabe saltar, cuando paso al patio tuvo que derribar el muro… - comento Anna

Un aullido desgarrador se escucho por el lugar… una de las bestias había caído.

- Ya hay un ganador – Dijo Yohem

- ¡Aun necesitamos más tiempo! – grito el jefe de obra

- ¡Trabajen hasta terminar! – indico Len

- La bestia estará cansada, aun hay unos minutos más – dijo Yohem – pobre Yoh…

Dijo cerrando los ojos y juntando las manos, como pidiendo por el alma de su nieto… las miradas se impactaron… Len y Manta lo entendían lo que hacia… Anna comenzó a caminar entre los trabajadores antes de que levantaran el último muro… entrando a la casa

- ¡¿Pero que diablos haces?! – dijo Len

Pero Anna siguió su camino firme sin que nadie se atreviera a seguirla o detenerla…

- ¡¿ANNA?! – expreso Manta

Anna se volteo y sonrió… sonrió igual que como Yoh sonreía cuando tomaba una decisión que nadie entendía, era la primera vez que alguien veía esa sonrisa en ella, una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad, dulzura y paz…

- Lo siento – dijo – Mi deber es estar con mi futuro esposo… confío en que terminaran su trabajo.

Cuando termino, dio una reverencia y siguió su camino… Nadie se atrevió a decir algo, ni siquiera para convencerla… nada, se guardo silencio, pero en seguida se escucho de nuevo el trabajar de todos.

Anna camino y entro a la casa, busco por las habitaciones… todas casi destruidas. Busco en el patio trasero y ya el muro había sido levantado y reforzado… se impresiono por la rapidez de los trabajadores…

- La gente apura más la marcha cuando sabe que es de riesgo… pensó mientras entraba de nuevo

Llego a la sala y ahí lo encontró… una de las bestias estaba echada en un rincón…sangrando y notablemente agotada, al otro extremo el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre…

- Pobre desdichado – dijo – ahora descansara

Anna se acerco al que antes había sido Yoh, la bestia no tenia fuerza para hacer algo… La chica se sentó junto a la bestia y lo toco con suma precaución lo que seria el rostro…

- Mi querido Yoh – dijo con dulzura… - ojala hubiera podido decírtelo cuando me entendías… Yo también… yo también te amo mucho, por eso no puedo dejarte.

La chica coloco su otra mano entre las mandíbulas del animal las cuales ahora solo jadeaban de agotamiento, con su mano libre hizo presión en la quijada de la bestia… provocando que la mordiera.

- Nunca te dejare solo… nos quedaremos aquí siempre juntos…

Pronuncio antes de que la maldición comenzara a hacer efecto…

Esa casa ha permanecido clausurada por muchos años y esta es la razón de ello, Manta y, mi ancestro, Len Tao procuraron que siempre se mantuviera así, cada año reforzamos esos muros y arrojamos un costal de comida por petición de la familia… No estamos seguros de que sigan vivos, de que se mataran entre ellos… Pero yo creo que si, siguen juntos, pues siempre que hay luna llena se puede escuchar sus aullidos, no de belicosidad… sino, según siento, de tranquilidad… de una vida sin preocupaciones.


End file.
